


Kitten Paws

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [11]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, and lets be honest he is a cat man, mhm, tbh minseok makes me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: When a kitten comes into the picture you realize just how cute Minseok can be, even if he is a little mad that the "fuzzy jerk" just woke him up.





	Kitten Paws

"AH!!!! Yahhh!!!"

Your eyes shot open to see you boyfriend sitting up in bed, rubbing his calf, a look of displeasure on his face as the both of you glanced over at the door as a gray flash escaped through the door.

"Yah! get back here you-you fuzzy jerk!!" He got up and stomped out the door causing you to laugh.

You both had just adopted a cute little gray and white kitten and he was proving to be a bit of a playful one. 

Sitting up in bed you yawned, stretching your arms above your head as you heard what sounded like scratches across the hardwood floor and a loud thump after it. 

"Get back here!" you hear him yell from the hall causing you to laugh once again as you slowly got out of bed and put on some sweatpants and a sweater to deal with the cool air. 

Lazily walking into the hall both the kitten and Minseok stop dead in their tracks, the kitten half way up the curtains as Minseok was about to grab him.

"Oh my god you both are so cute," you chuckle as you walk over to the curtain and scoop up the little kitten into your arms and boop his nose a few times, training him that that was not okay to climb on things. 

"Why does he like you more, all he does is attack me," Minseok pouts slightly as he watches you snuggle the kitten close to you.

"Well firstly he is hungry," you say as you nod toward the empty bowl. "Secondly, maybe it's because he doesn't like others around his favorite human," you say as you put him down and head over to the cupboard to grab his food.

"Why do I feel like I am going to be a failure of a parent compared to you," he mumbles as he snakes both his arms around your waist and pushes you against his chest.

"You just need more practice Minseok, eventually you will get it," you smile as you try to reach down to grab the food only to have him hold you in place and nuzzle himself into your neck, leaving little kisses along your jawline.

Closing your eyes you relish in the moment that you were both in, as he continued to kiss up your jaw to your cheek before quickly turning your face and pecking you on the lips.

A paw suddenly landed on your bare foot causing you to look down and see the kitten looking back up at you, his eyes glued to the bag of food and then back at you.

"Awww haha, you are so cute," you squeal as you push out of Minseok's embrace and lean down and pet the kitten before quickly pouring the food into the food bowl and placing it on the floor. 

"You both are," he said as he smiled lovingly between the two of you before grabbing your arm and pulling you in for a deep passionate kiss. "I love you so much Y/n" 

"I love you too Minseok," you say as you put your arms around him and squeeze.

Meow Meow

Both of you stop and look down at the kitten looking up at the both of you, causing you both to break out into small laughter as you once again scoop up the kitten and lean back into Minseok, this time snuggling the kitten in between the two of you.

The kitten began to purr as you both looked down at it, Minseok sneaking another peck on the cheek causing you to blush.

"I love waking up like this," He mumbles "Even if it does hurt."

Chuckling you look down at the kitten whose eyes began to droop, the purring gradually getting louder. 

"Me too."


End file.
